That's the Way I Loved You
by isabellanewman
Summary: Read and you'll find out. Very detailed summary, right? :P All human, and rated M for later chapters ;D
1. First Day

**Okay- so this is my first fanfic, and I honestly think, this will SUCK. But you know, I've read about 3463573457 fanfics, but you get the point, so go easy on me :D**

**The story is about Bella and Edward, of course. But Bella is back in Forks and her dad owns like 10 car dealerships, (which I know absolutely _nothing_ about) so Bella's family is very wealthy. I really don't want to explain anything, so just read and you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a thong that says "Edward can break my headboard and bite my pillow anytime,".. haha.**

BPOV

I woke up with the sound of Charlie banging on my door. First day at a new school... yippee. Might as well start getting ready before Charlie comes barging in with excitement. I mean, it's the day after I moved to this town and Charlie's already enrolled me into school, can't he give a poor girl a break?

He's still banging on the door, "Dad, I'm already up. May you PLEASE stop banging on the door?" I said, annoyed.

"Sorry Bells, I'm just so excited you get to catch up with all your old friends from Junior High,"

"I don't think I would remember anyone," I said, flipping rapidly through the clothes in my huge walk-in closet.

When I left Forks, well, when my mom and I left Forks, we were in a plane crash, and I went into a coma for 5 months. I woke up hardly remembering anything about my life. I've recovered somewhat, but there are plenty things I _don't_ remember.

"Bella, don't say that. You never know, maybe there will be at least someone you _do_ remember."

I didn't say anything back to him, and finally heard footsteps going down the stairs. _He finally left_ , I thought.

It was pretty warm today, so I grabbed a coral pink dress that went right above my knee, a cream Doma cropped leather jacket, my nude pink Proenza Schouler 5 inch leather platform sandals, Roberto Cavalli heart pendant necklace which was coral pink, and Chloé large leather shoulder bag, which was also coral pink.**{pictures of Bella's outfit will be on my profile}**

When I parked my little white 2010 Audi S5 Sportback,**{the picture of her car is in my profile}** I hurried inside the office to pick up my schedule and walked around getting to know my teachers and where their rooms are so I wouldn't be late. I decided to go from the bottom of my schedule up, so my last stop was my first period teacher. I stayed there just because I didn't want to go out and be looked at by everyone.

As soon as the bell rung, a herd of boys and girls came running in to get into their seats. The girls here seem pretty simple. Up in Phoenix, it was all about appearance, and designers. We would get something as soon as it came off the runway, however, if you couldn't afford it, you would either get your clothes from or Forever 21. But here, all I saw was really simple, cute clothes, and a lot of flower print, which is totally in these days, but I couldn't recognize any designers. I'm hoping at least _one_ person here wears designer clothes like me.

First period went by so fast, too fast for my liking. I really don't want to go out in my designer clothes, and heels to a school that wears wet-seal and whatever else is out there, sneakers and flats. It would be awkward.

When I walked out of the classroom, I sprinted to my locker and opened it to grab my things. I was stared at by a few people, but they just smiled to me, and I returned a small smile to them. I hurried to my second period class and sat down in the empty double-desk in the back and waited for the bell to ring.

About twenty seconds before the bell rung, a very pixie-like girl gracefully walked in. She was really pretty. She had short, spiky, brown hair that reached about to her bottom lip. She was pale, but not too pale, she had dark green eyes, and she was about 5'3.

_oh my god! _I thought, _she's wearing designer clothes! _She was wearing a khaki Elizabeth and James blazer, a metallic black Victoria Beckham Denim jersey racer-back tank top, nude pink Jason Wu silk-chiffon pleat-knot skirt, red Jimmy Choo 5 inch patent leather heels, a gold Brobdingnag locket, and a Miu Miu Bugatti glazed leather tote.**{Alice's outfit is in my profile} **She sat down next to me, looked at was I was wearing and gasped, almost jumping out of her seat.

"are those the _new _Proenza Schouler Perforated leather platform sandals?!" She asked, squealing.

I smiled, "_yes! _Is that the new Jason Wu skirt?" I knew it was, because I have everything she has on right now, I just didn't have anything else to say.

She dropped her jaw as if she just won a trillion dollars, "YES! I'm Alice!"

"I'm Bella! Nice to meet you," I stretched out my hand a little, but she ignored it and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh my god! Rosalie's gonna love you!" She said, still squealing.

I lifted and eyebrow, that name seemed familiar, "Rosalie? Who's that?"

She giggled, "My sister, silly. You should sit with me and the rest of my family at lunch today, so you could meet the rest of them," she was still smiling. Was she _that_ excited about me? Wow, I feel special (:

I had the next two classes with Alice, and we talked about my life, hers, and of course, fashion.

My next class was Biology, without Alice, oh boy.

EPOV

Alice seems pretty happy today. School goes by so fast, I don't get the point of it. I walked into biology while talking to Mike Newton about the football game last Friday, hes still pissed off that the Steelers lost by 13 points to the Saints, I laughed and walked to the double-desk in the far left of the room and sat down, waiting.

Then I felt someone plop down next to me and I looked over to a beautiful girl with medium length, brown hair and a hint of red when it hit the sun. She was wearing those shoes Alice has been showing me for the past four days. I looked back up at her and saw those pools of chocolate staring back at me, she smiled and got out the supplies she needed to take notes. She smelled like strawberries, my favorite scent.

"Hi, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen," I smiled a half smile.

"B-Bella, Bella Swan," she smiled up at me.

I suddenly remember that name,

_***flashback from middle school***_

"Bella, love," I said, focusing on what I was saying.

We were in front of her house, a few days before she's leaving for Phoenix.

Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked up at me from looking at her dainty hands fidgeting, "hm?"

"I uh, I can't be with you... anymore" I said, automatically regretting what I said as soon as it came out of my mouth.

She lifted her right eyebrow, "what?"

"You're not good for me, Bella, I'm sorry" I couldn't look at her, so I looked at the ground.

She walked closer towards me and lifted my head to look into her eyes, "No, I'm not good enough for you," Her voice was shaky and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Isabella." I kissed her forehead lightly and walked down the street and out of her neighborhood, Esme would pick me up here.

_***end of flashback***_

I looked up at her, she was incessantly looking at the white board, and looking back down to her paper to copy what was on the board.

"Bella," I said, making her head come up quickly.

She looked straight into my eyes, "yes?"

"Do you _not_ remember me?" I said, hoping she would.

"No, when I left Forks in the seventh grade, the plane crashed, I went into a 5 month coma, and I don't remember anything before that, sorry" she said, with a very small smile on her face, and looked me in the eyes.

BPOV

This Edward guy looked like a _god._ He had amazing, piercing green eyes, tousled bronze hair, chisled cheeks, and muscles that I could hold onto _forever_. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't remember, damn plane.

The bell rung and I was off to face the school in the cafeteria. I opened the big double-doors to the cafeteria and looked around for Alice. She waved her hand up and screamed my name, causing everyone to look at me, damn that pixie. I quickly ran over to her in the lunch line and we grabbed our lunch and walked over to an empty table next to the back exit doors. A few minutes later, a beautiful girl walked over to the table. She had long, wavy blonde hair, obviously faded curls, hazel eyes, and she gracefully sat down across from Alice. She was also wearing designer clothes. She was wearing a light cream Temperley London split-sleeve cotton top, Current/Elliot dark wash skinny jeans, cream Christian Louboutin booties, Alexander McQueen Gold skulls Four-finger ring, and the same bag I had.**{Rosalie's outfit is in my profile}**

I smiled up at her, "Hi, I'm Bella,"

She returned the smile, "Rosalie. Rosalie Hale"

"She's my sister," Alice said, as a bunch of guys sat down.

"Bella, this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's boyfriend, and Edward Cullen. They're all my brothers," she said, introducing me to each one of the gorgeous guys, including Edward.

Jasper had dirty blonde hair that was curly and touched his cheekbone, he had green eyes, and he was pale. Emmett was _huge. _I mean, he was _huge,_ not in the fat kinda way, the muscle kinda way. He had short army cropped dark brown hair, and he was tall, and I mean _tall._

They all sat down, and Edward sat down next to me.

"Bella," He said, his velvety voice sending chills throughout my body.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up, while drinking my fruit punch.

"Do you think, maybe, we could get to know each other. You know, like, hang out and stuff?" He seemed nervous, and hopeful.

I smiled, "I would like that," he smiled back at me and we were talking throughout the whole lunch period.

My last class was P.E, none of the Cullen's had it, so I wouldn't know anyone there. I walked into the girls locker room nervously and changed into my silver sequin shorts and a white tank top, topped off with pink and white sneakers.

I told them not to let me play dodge ball with them, but they refused to let me sit out, so I payed this Mike Newton kid a dollar to hit me. As I was sitting out, this boy came and sat next to me, he was very tall, about 6'3, tan skinned, brown eyes, black army cropped hair, and very muscular, but put him next to Edward, and he'll look like that Mike kid. I talked to him for a while, he was really nice. His name is Jacob, and I think he and I are gonna be really good friends.

The day finally ended and I went home to my wonderful bed, plopped on it as if I was doing a belly flop in my pool, and drifted into a deep sleep.

**Yeah- sorry its so short, but it's the first chapter and it was almost just an introduction, kinda.**

**The links to what they wear and bella's car are in my profile under The way I loved you pictures, just look for your chapter and it'll be there.**

**thank you guys!**

**Review?**

**-Bella**


	2. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or Robert Pattinson, but he will soon be my bottom bitch.**

**I only got like, one review, but a big thank you to the person who wrote it. Currently my internet isn't working so I decided to do this, because Facebook needs internet.**

**So sad :/ Hmm, I just ate ice cream cake :D**

**:DDDD**

**OHYAY! My internet works again. Might be a while until I start writing, Hello Facebook :DDD**

**Okay, I'm gonna start writing now, it's been a month since I wrote what was above, lol, Internet does stuff to me.**

I woke up in the morning with the sound of my alarm. I got up, took a shower, got ready and left.

When I checked my watch, I noticed I was late. Like 20 minutes late. So I parked in the closest spot available and got out of my car. When I got close to the staircase to the school doors, I heard a guys' voice yell "hey!". I turned around to see Jacob, the guy from P.E. I smirked and started to walk towards him.

"hey," I said, and smiled playfully, "may I help you?"

He chuckled, "no, not me. I'm just getting you out of trouble," I looked at him, confused,

"You're parked in the vice principal's spot," he said, pointing to the plaque that said 'VICE PRINCIBLE' in bold letters.

"Oh my goodness, thank you, Jacob!" I said, surprised that I didn't see those big letters.

He chuckled, "No problem, Bella."

"Hey, uh, do you wanna jump in and help me find a spot to park?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'd love to." and he opened the passenger door, and got in.

I purposely drove slow just so we could talk longer.

"Thanks Jacob for telling me I was parked in the wrong spot," I said, as he walked me to my locker.

"No problem, Bella, and call me Jake if you'd like," he smiled as we reached my locker.

"Okay, Jake. Here's my number, call me so we could hang out some other time," we shared a tight hug and went separate ways to our classes.

When I opened the door and walked into the classroom, everybody took their attention away from the teacher to look at me. I blushed and practically ran to my seat next to Alice.

Alice's head came closer to me, "why are you late?" she whispered.

"I accidentally parked in the vice principals stop, so Jacob Black helped me out a bit," I smiled at the thought of Jake.

"Someone has a crush on a certain someone," she teased.

"Shut up, he's gorgeous," I hit her arm playfully as she rubbed it as if it hurt.

"Can't argue with that," she laughed.

The bell rang, and I walked with Alice to our next two classes together. Alice told me all about Jacob, girls hes been with, and she gossiped, and boy did she know how to gossip, she gossiped like it's a casual thing to do. She told me about rumored sex tapes, who to stay away from, who to hang out with, etc. Time went by so fast, and it was time to leave Alice and go to biology.

**EPOV**

Ever since I got that flashback, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I had to find a way to make her remember, but even if she does, she'll probably hate me. But I will try. I hurried to class to find Mike sitting in my seat flirting with Bella. I walked over to them, and cleared my throat. Mike glared at me for ruining his "vibe" as he likes to call it. He walked away, obviously pissed.

"Hey," I said. Her chocolate eyes looked into mine for about a second before she looked away and smiled, "hey, what's up?"

I sat down, "Uh, can I ask you something?"

She turned to look at me, "sure, what is it?"

"Do you remember anything before, you know, the plane crash?" I asked, kind of worried she'll get mad for bringing it up.

She looked away, thinking, "I remember some things, but not everything, why?"

I looked up at her, "Because I remember you. We were dating. I was your first kiss, you were mine." I smiled at the memories.

She frowned, "Sorry, I-"

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, people are trying to learn here, not hearing about dating!" Mr. Smith roared.

"Sorry Mr. Smith," we both said at the same time. Bella hid behind her hair and her cheeks turned a beautiful red.

**BPOV**

The day went by really slow without Emmett or Rosalie here. But when the day was finally over, I went home and started my homework. The phone rang, and the caller id said it was Jake, I smiled and answered.

"Hey,"

"Hey, look out your window" he said, his voice a bit muffled by the sound of wind blowing into the phone.

I looked out the window and saw him standing there, hanging up the phone and into the door. I quickly put my homework away and tripped a little getting down the stairs. I then noticed Charlie wasn't home, and opened the door for Jacob.

"Hey, stalker. How did you find out where I live?" I said when I opened the door to let him in.

I led him up the stairs, "My dad knows your dad," he blushed a bit. So he was talking about me with his dad.

"I see," I said when we got to my room, "Shut the door please?" and plopped on my bed.

He walked over to the bed and sat on it, "so, I see you've met the Cullens"

I looked up, "Yeah, they're great. You got some beef with them or something?" I asked, curious.

He chuckled, "no beef, I just don't like them, especially that Edward guy," he said with a disgusted face, like a little kid eating vegetables.

I raised and eyebrow, "How come?"

"Because he's a player. He'll go out with you, fuck you, leave you, and onto the next one." He said, sounding a bit mad.

"And you care about what he does, why?" I asked

He looked up at me, "because I hear from the rest of the football team, you're next on his 'list'. He's been single for a while, and for a new, beautiful girl like you to come along, not knowing what's gonna happen to you, you're obviously his next target,"

I felt awkward, "Oh. Can we like, get off that topic, please?" I looked at the clock in my room and saw it was getting late, "whoa, time went by pretty fast,"

He looked at the clock, "Yeah. I should get going. I didn't do Mrs. Saneiri's **{pronounced suh-nee-ree. She was my 11****th**** grade biology teacher, best teacher EVER} **homework, did you?"

I thought for a second, "uh, yeah, here you go."

He thanked me and got up, I led him down the stairs and said goodbye.

I ordered Chinese food for myself, and left some for my dad, and went to sleep.

**Dream/flashback**

it was the first day of 7th grade at Forks Middle School, I was excited to see all my friends from last year, and excited to make new friends. I walked into class and sat in a random seat, while a bunch of familiar and new faces swarmed into the classroom before the bell rang.

"Can I sit here?" I looked up to see a really cute guy, with gorgeous hair and eyes.

"Sure, I said, and blushed a little. I'm Bella!" I said as he sat down next to me.

He looked and me and smiled a breathtaking half smile, "I'm Edward, nice to meet you, Bella"

**End of dream/flashback**

I woke up, shocked, memories with Edward flowing through my head, I looked at the clock; 3:23 AM.

I feel so angry, he left me, before I even told him I was moving. I was really starting to like him then, and he just tore me apart. I started to cry, I don't know why, but my emotions just took over me, and I broke down, on my bed, crying. Alone. With no one to talk to at three in the morning.

I woke up with a headache and dry tears on my cheeks. I slowly got ready, and left for school. I got there, thankfully parked in the right spot, and headed off to class. I sat in the back, not really wanting to talk to anyone. I told Alice and Jake I didn't feel well when they asked me what was wrong. I ignored everyone, not because I was depressed, it was because to have someone leave you, and you forget about it completely, not even remembering the person, then suddenly remembering them, and what happened, isn't the best feeling.

The day went by fast, but my luck let me down when Biology came along. I mean, I have other classes with Edward, it's just that we never sit next to each other during those other classes.

So I trudged myself over to my seat next to Edward, he didn't say a word to me.

I looked over at him, and bit my bottom lip, therefore, making it red. "Edward," I said, hardly a whisper. He looked over at me, and lifted his eyebrows as a physical way to say "yes?"

"I... remember what happened, before I left," I said, kind of hoping this is all a dream, and I'm just having a really terrible nightmare.

He looked at me, focusing on me even more, "Bella, I'm sorry, for everything, I shouldn't ha-"

I interrupted him, "No, it's alright, its no big deal, right? That was years ago. No need to hold onto something if its already gone," I said, remembering what Jake told me about Edward and his 'list'. I raised my hand, "Mrs. Saneiri, I need to use the bathroom," I lied, there was only a few more minutes of class left anyway, so might as well just go to the bathroom and fix myself.

When the bell rang, I walked out the bathroom, and ran smack into Alice. "Bella! Mr. Cooper quit, and now we have the HOTTEST English teacher EVERRRR! Can't wait for you to see him tomorrow!" She said jumping up and down.

I giggled, and pulled her down to stop, "Okay, Alice, We'll see him tomorrow, I have to go.. um, work out," I lied. She smiled, "ooh, can I come with?"

Dammit, "Um, no, it's gonna be just me, sorry, sweetie, maybe next time?"

"Sure,"

I sprinted to the parking lot, put my purse and things in the backseats, and drove home.

I got home, and opened the back door, to get my stuff, only to be pulled in by Edward.

He shut the door and locked it.

"Edward! What the hell is going on?" I asked, confused, how did he get into my car?

He didn't answer, instead, he put his right arm on my back and his left on my neck, and pulled me closer to him, "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, we were kids back then, now we're almost adults, and I promise never to hurt you again," He said, and crashed his lips into mine. I tried prying him off, but he took it as a good thing I guess because he layed me down on my back and got on top of me, his lips not leaving mine. He broke apart to breath, and I pushed him away, and sat up, "Get out of my car. Now." I commanded, and he did as I said.

When I got out, I locked the door, and looked up at him, "You're sick," and walked into my house.


End file.
